Meeting You By The Red River
by M14Mouse
Summary: Isinia heard so much about this Jack fellow. She decides to go and see herself. Prequel to “I Never Told You Good Luck.”


Meeting You By The Red River

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Isinia heard so much about this Jack fellow. She decides to go and see herself. Prequel to "I Never Told You Good Luck."

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

((Isinia's POV))

I pass by the shelter three times before I realize this was the place. It has been so long since I have been in the city. It has been so long since I been around so many people. I must say the noise was nervous racking. I had to take stop a few times to take break. Doggie would probably stop me from going to see Jack if he knew what I was doing. I told him I was going for a walk. He has been acting strange and distant lately. It is hard to connect with someone when you have been apart for so long. It is going to take time and at least, that is what I keep telling myself. The cadets and staff members would stop me because they think I am not ready for the real world or I need more time to adjust. Or they are just following Doggie's orders. I am tired of it. It isn't going to do me any good staying in SPD. I want be part of the world again. I just have to make the first step. No matter how frightening it is.

I knock at the door and wait for an answer. There was no answer. Maybe, I came at a wrong time. Then I heard noise in back. Slowly, I walk to the back of shelter. I saw a people unloading a truck. Men, women, and children were helping unload the truck. Once the boxes were gone, the people went on to different tasks. I couldn't see Jack from where I was standing. I approach the truck and in hopes to see Jack. People rush pass me as I turn to ask someone if they knew Jack. The words seem to get caught in my throat. Fear and panic clings to my stomach as I try to back away from the truck. Don't panic. Take deep breaths and relax. Maybe, this wasn't the best idea. I am not ready for this yet.

I felt something tuck at my clothes and I look down to see a little girl. For a human child, she was cute. Her black hair was pulling into two ponytails. She wore a blue t-shirt too big for her little body. Her blue eyes just stare at me.

"You look lost. Are you lost? I can help because I am the best guide in the entire world!" The little girl said.

"Really? Then I can use your help. I am looking for someone called Jack." I said softly. The fear and panic that I felt earlier was gone. The little girl's eyes lighten up.

"I know 'acky. He is the best. I can take you to him." The little girl said.

"That is wonderful. Now, I would like to know the name of my guide." I said as the little girl grab my hand and pull me toward the shelter.

"My name is Sara. What is yours?" Sara said.

"Well, my name is Isinia." I said as Sara guide me into the shelter. It didn't look like much on the outside but on the inside, it is huge. Sara guide through the boxes and pieces of furniture.

"Is..Isian…Isinia! See, I got your name." Sara said beaming. 

"Yes, you did. You did so much better job than some grown up at saying my name." I said. Which is true, they just could ask my name before saying my name wrong. Sara just smile at me.

"Tell me about Jack." I said softly.

"'acky is the best. He is always there to cheer me up. He helps me with my homework especially icky social studies. We get into tickle fights but he always wins. It isn't fair. Right now, he is fixing my dolly, Pinky. Pinky's arm fell off." Sara said as she guides me through the living area. With Sara as my guide, we move around mats and cots with ease. We reach an office and Sara opens the door. I look inside to see Jack working at a small desk. Sara ran into the office and threw her arms around Jack. Jack seems to hear her coming and caught her into a hug. Even if I only meet him for a few minutes at SPD, he seems different.

"'acky, did you miss me?" Sara said with a big smile on her face.

"Of course, baby girl. What brings you here? Not causing any trouble?" Jack asks.

"Nope, I have been a good girl. I found Isinia who lost and I was a good little guide. She wants to find you because you always help people who are lost." Sara said. Jack look from Sara to me. He looks surprise at my presence.

"Well, thank you, Sara for bring her to me. Ahh…I seem to have something for you." Jack said as he opens a drawer and got out a doll.

"Thank you, 'acky! You fix Pinky!" Sara said as she grab the doll and hug it tightly.

"Why don't you go show Ally that Pinky is fixed? I am sure she loves it. Beside, I need to find out why Mrs. Isinia is lost." Jack said gently. Sara smiles brightly before she ran out of the office. Jack watch Sara disappear from the office then he look to me.

"I cannot tell how surprise I am to see you here. What brings the wife of my former commander here?" Jack said as he got up and offers his hand. I shake his hand then I took a seat in one of the chair across from his desk.

"I want to meet the man who helped save me. SPD and B squad speaks highly of you, Jack. You are missed at SPD." I said. Jack didn't answer me at first. He just stares at me then he starts to chuckle.

"You want to get out of SPD's watchful eye, didn't you?" Jack said with amusement.

"No…I…Yes, I did want to get out of SPD….but I also want to meet you." I said. How in the world did he pick at up?

"I understand. Sometimes, SPD can feel like a prison." Jack said.

"Is that why you left SPD?" I said.

"Is that why you are standing in front of me?" Jack snaps at me. I was taking back by his sudden angry.

"I am sorry that I snapped. I have been asked that question a hundred times since I left SPD. I like people forgot about it and let me focus on helping people. I know better that it will not happen for a long time." Jack said. I understand where he is coming from. He was a high profile red ranger. When he left suddenly from SPD that is when the rumors starts up. He has been harassed ever since then.

"I am sorry, Jack. I understand where you are coming. Ever since I came back from Grumm's capture. They have treated me like a glass figurine that would break with a slip. Everyone keeps asking how I am or can I get me something. I just want to move on with my life. Since I am their commander's wife, it isn't that easy." I said.

"So, you sneak out of SPD just to get away?" Jack said.

"I said I was going for a walk. It just my walk involved a bus." I said as I watch Jack laugh.

"Very slick, Isinia." Jack said.

"I have to be when I married Doggie." I said.

"He is that stubborn, huh?" Jack said with a smile.

"You have no idea." I said with a grin.

"How did you enjoy your first time in the city?" Jack said.

"It was nice but I was so nervous. I jump at every sound and hope that nothing bad would happen. I was so determine to meet you that it helped a little. Of course, when I got here, I panic. I nearly turn back until Sara spots me." I said.

"I know how that is. On the streets, you are alone. You really cannot depend on yourself or others. All of the people that you meet are either trying to stop you from stealing or taking your food. Thank who ever in change upstairs for Z. She helps me in ways that I cannot image. When I become a cadet at SPD, it was totally different experience. People want to be around you. They were always asking you of something or want to be your friend. I was nervous and jump at everyone approaching me because that means I have answered a question that I didn't know. Once thing I learned to do as a thief, it is adapt. The only thing I can say that it takes time." Jack said.

Now, I know why Doggie is fond of him. I have only talk to him for an hour and I am fond of him as well.

"Well, I must be going. My long walk is nearly at end. I don't think Bridge can cover for me for long." I said as I stand up.

"How did you get Bridge involved?" Jack said.

"It didn't take much. Bridge has a big heart and see have to get out" I said.

"That is Bridge for you." Jack said with a smile.

"Thank you for talking to me, Jack." I said.

"It was nice to meet you as well. If you feel like a long walk again, please, come by again. We can really use the help." Jack said.

"Really? I would like that." I said. I wave good-bye as I walk out of the office. My heart felt a little lighter as I walk out of the shelter. I took one step across a raging river of fear and that is good enough.

The End


End file.
